Historia Zła
by Yuuko Kitsune
Summary: One Shot na podstawie "Story of Evil" Mothy'ego


W pewnym kraju o nazwie Lucifenia, król i królowa stali i spoglądali na istoty leżące przed nimi . Były to dwa maleńkie bliźnięta. Królowa patrzyła na nie ze smutkiem, wiedziała, że muszą to zrobić. Nie mogła przed tym uciec. Jedna samotna łza spłynęła po jej bladym policzku.

-Wiem że tego nie chcesz, ale musimy to zrobić – powiedział ze smutkiem król i objął swoją bliską płaczu żonę.

* * *

><p>W ogrodzie za zamkiem słychać było radosny pisk dziewczynki. Zza drzewa wybiegła maleńka istotka. Włosy miała koloru złotego. Na głowie miała związaną białą wstążkę. Sukienka, którą nosiła była koloru żółtego. Na imię jej było Rilliane. Za nią biegł młody chłopiec, odbicie lustrzane dziewczyny. Byli tacy sami. Oboje mieli jedwabne, złote włosy, oraz piękne, błyszczące, niebieskie oczy. Włosy chłopca były związane w krótkiego kucyka. Chłopiec na imię miał Allen Uwielbiali ze sobą spędzać czas śmiejąc się razem. Allen często opowiadał Rilliane przeróżne historie. Uwielbiała ich słuchać. Obok ich zamku była piękna plaża, o której krążyła legenda, a mianowicie po zachodzie słońca z wody wychodził potwór i pożerał każdego kto przebywał na plaży. Allen opowiadał o nim swojej siostrze. Mówił, że nawet jeśli zje całą planetę cały czas będzie głodny. Chłopiec zlitował się nad losem potwora i zostawił mu swój podwieczorek. Potwór w zamian przekazał mu tajemnicę, o której nic nie wiedział. <strong>„Włóż pergamin z życzeniem napisanym do malutkiej buteleczki. Gdy fala zmyje ją, morze dnia pewnego, przyniesie ci owoc niedźwiedzi''<strong>1

Dziewczynka jednak wcale nie wierzyła w tą historię i śmiała się z Allena, że cały czas zmyśla, jednak chłopiec wiedział swoje.

* * *

><p>Po podwieczorku dziewczynka poszła do ogrodu i zaczęła robić wianek dla swojego brata. Gdy już skończyła, zobaczyła go. Podeszła do niego i rumieniąc się podała mu wianek. Nie wiedzieli, że to była ich ostatnia chwila razem. Nagle ktoś złapał Allena za rękę. Próbował się wyrwać nie chciał zostawiać Rilliane. Ona płakała, krzyczała, próbowała podbiec do swojego brata i przytulić tak jak kiedyś.<p>

_**Niestety nie dane im było tego dnia pośmiać się tak jak kiedyś.**_

* * *

><p>Chłopiec próbował walczyć ze snem. Nie chciał spać, musiał się uczyć. Wiedział że jeśli się będzie teraz uczył jeszcze kiedyś ją zobaczy. Teraz była przez wszystkich znana jako Córa Zła. Wiedział to jednak pomimo jej charakteru nie znienawidził jej. Cały czas ją kochał. Była dla niego wszystkim. Chciał ją jeszcze raz ujrzeć. Ścierając gorzkie łzy, które zaczęły spływać po jego bladych policzkach wrócił do swojej lektury z nadzieją, że jeszcze kiedyś ujrzy ją. Jego ukochaną Rilliane.<p>

* * *

><p>Dziewczynka z grymasem na twarzy siedziała na swoim tronie. Każdy na nią spojrzał pomyślałby ''rozpieszczona dziewczyna, której rodzice wszystko dają'', jednak oni nie znają jej historii. Nie wiedzą, że została rozdzielona z bratem, którego tak kochała. Nie wiedzą, że tak naprawdę straciła połówkę swego serca. Teraz miała zaledwie 14 lat, a tyle przeszła. Niestety, te wydarzenia były dla niej tak ciężkie, że postanowiła wszystko zapomnieć, ale nie udało się odzyskać połowy jej serca. Przez co stała się zła. Wszyscy obywatele bali się jej sprzeciwić, musiała dostać wszystko czego zapragnie, lecz w sercu czuła ból. Czuła, że czegoś jej brakuje. Czuła że, brakuje jej osoby, która ją pokocha.<p>

* * *

><p>Allen stał przed wielkim pałacem. Musiał to zrobić. Musiał ją zobaczyć. Podszedł do drzwi, jednak strażnik go zatrzymał. Chłopiec powiedział, że przeszedł służyć księżniczce. Strażnik zaczął się z niego śmiać, lecz on nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Chciał się z nią spotkać…<p>

* * *

><p>W Sali panowała cisza, aż weszła do niej młoda, czerwonowłosa kobieta.<p>

**-No już padać na kolana** – rzekła księżniczka

Kobieta została zmuszona wykonać rozkaz. Tak jak każdy chciała, Aby księżniczka, zmniejszyła podatki, jednak księżniczka nie słuchała nie obchodziło jej to. Kobieta wiedząc, że nie uda jej się przekonać księżniczki wyszła z Sali. Imieniem tej kobiety było Germaine.

* * *

><p>Germaine weszła do pomieszczenia, była wściekła. Księżniczka w ogóle nie chciała jej słuchać. Przez nią jej rodzina zmarła z głodu. Spotkanie przywróciło do niej wspomnienia o których chciała zapomnieć.<p>

_Do zamku wszedł młody mężczyzna. Był zły na księżniczkę chciał ją zmusić do tego aby, zmniejszyła podatki. Wszyscy przez nią umierali. Wiedział co może go spotkał. Znał ją, wiedział do czego jest zdolna. Pożegnał się z ukochaną i odszedł. Czerwonowłosa jednak nie wiedziała jak się skończy sprzeciwianie się księżniczce._

Wszystkie wspomnienia do niej wróciły. Gorzko się rozpłakała. Łzy spływały po jej policzka gdy wypowiedziała te słowa:

**-Nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczę…**

* * *

><p>Białowłosa dziewczyna biegła przed siebie nie patrząc na nic. Nienawidzi tego. Wszystkie kobiety w jej wiosce mają piękne zielone włosy, a ona jako jedyna ma białe. Biegła do swojego ulubionego miejsca. To miejsce znajdowało się w lesie obok starego drzewa. Z jej oczu płynęły kryształowe łzy. Biegnąc tak nie spostrzegła gałęzi, która wystawała z ziemi. Upadła. Nie spodziewała się niczego, żądnej pomocy, nawet jeśli było by tu dużo ludzi to by tylko patrzyli się i śmiali. Podnosząc wzrok z ziemi zauważyła tuż przed swoimi oczami dłoń oferującą pomoc. Nieśmiało przyjęła ją. Było to pierwszy raz jak ktoś mi pomógł. Spojrzałam na osobę, która mi pomogła, była to przepiękna panienka z długimi, jedwabistymi włosami koloru zielonego i piękne, błyszczące oczy identycznego koloru.<p>

-Jestem Michela – rzekła swym słodziutkim głosem dziewczyna podając jej rękę.

-Clarith – powiedziała nieśmiałym głosem białowłosa.

_**Wiedziały, że połączy je prawdziwa przyjaźń, lecz nie wiedziały jak potoczą się ich losy…**_

* * *

><p>Dwie panienki siedziały pod dużym, starym, drzewem. Nagle jedna się odezwała:<p>

**-Czemu właśnie ze mną przyjaźnisz się w wiosce przecież jest, tyle dziewcząt w bród, a zamiast z nimi ze mną siedzisz tu.**2

Michela uśmiechając się przytuliła swą przyjaciółkę i odpowiedziała:

**-Nie mów nigdy tak o sobie, tyś skarbem jest mym**2

Słysząc te słowa z oczu Clarith, zaczęły płynąć łzy. Jednak nie były to łzy smutku, były to łzy szczęścia.

* * *

><p>Na podwórzu spotkać, było można przepięknego młodzieńca. Był to Książę Niebieskiego. Na imię mu było Kyle. Zielonowłosa dziewczyna spacerując ujrzała go. Chciała go wykorzystać. Podeszła do niego. Jej twarz nagle przybrała sztuczny uśmiech.<p>

**-Ach…Miło mi cię poznać** – rzekła

Chłopiec patrząc się na piękną panienkę przed nim poczuł ciepło w swoim sercu. Czy to znaczy, że się zakochał? Jedna rzecz mu tylko doskwierała. Chciał ujrzeć jej prawdziwy uśmiech.

_**Wiedział, że w końcu ujrzy jej uśmiech, jednak nie wiedział, że nie będzie on skierowany do niego.**_

* * *

><p>W mieście był wielki tłok. Nikt nie dostrzegł, pewnego młodzieńca, który spacerował po sąsiedniej krainie. Był tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył pewnej panienki i się z nią potrącił. Dziewczyna śmiejąc się podała rękę. Jego serce zabiło mocniej na jej uśmiech. Jej głos i śmiech zauroczyły go. Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Lecz nie wiedzieli, że całe to zdarzenie obserwuje niebiesko włosy książę.<p>

Gdy Allen wrócił do pałacu, wszedł do komnaty księżniczki. Ujrzał ją ze łzami w oczach i ze zdjęciem w jej słabych kruchych dłoniach. Wiedział co się stało. Podszedł do jej łoża i usłyszał tylko ciche

**-Dziewczyna w zieleni, by żyć nie ma prawa.**2

Wiedział co ma robić. Nie może się jej sprzeciwić. Wykona ten rozkaz.

_**Nie wiedziała jednak jak ta historia się skończy.**_

* * *

><p>Umówił się z ukochaną koło studni o północy. Gdy znalazł się przed nią, spojrzał na nią smutnym wzrokiem. Michela wiedziała co ją czeka. Uśmiechając się do niego powiedziała:<p>

**-Szybko. Zakończ to.**

Następnie przytuliła się do niego i sama wbiła ostrze w siebie. Pod koniec swojego życia wyszeptała jeszcze do niego:

**-Dziękuję.**

_**Nie wiedziała jednak, że nie wszystko pójdzie po jej myśli.**_

* * *

><p>Książę Niebieski wiadomością o śmierci ukochanej załamał się. Nie rozumiał jak osoba, którą Michela pokochała mógł ją zabić. Wiedział, że to wina księżniczki, ale też wiedział, że to jego wina. To on zerwał zaręczyny z Rilliane i tona kazała ją zabić z zazdrości. Pełen żalu i złości wobec księżniczki dołączył do buntu złych obywateli, których prowadziła kobieta w czerwieni.<p>

**-Idziemy! chodźcie za mną!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Ach! Czas na przekąskę! <strong>

W ogrodzie wśród pięknych kwiatów siedziała księżniczka. Słodko uśmiechając się do swojego sługi zajadała się swoim Brioche. Allen uśmiechnął się do swojej księżniczki, lecz w jego głowie była cały czas zielonowłosa piękność.

* * *

><p>Wiedząc co się teraz stanie młodzieniec w szybkim tempie ubrał się w suknie swojej siostry. Podszedł do niej i powiedział do niej słowa te:<p>

**-Proszę weź moje ubranie i załóż je tu. Uciekaj proszę Cie stąd jak najszybciej. Wszystko będzie dobrze w końcu jesteśmy bliźniakami. Nikt nie dostrzeże żadnej różnicy.**

Nie rozumiała o co mu chodzi. Bliźniakami? Nagle wszystko sobie przypomniała. Przypomniała sobie dzień ich rozstania. Rozpłakała się gorzko i przytuliła. On również mocno ją przytulił, lecz przypomniał sobie w jakiej są sytuacji. Wręczył jej swoje ubrania i wypchną do innego pokoju. On zaczął teraz grać jej rolę.

* * *

><p>Do komnaty weszła kobieta w czerwieni, kazała schwytać złą księżniczkę, lecz gdy się odwróciła nie zobaczyła księżniczki, tylko ujrzała chłopca. W jego oczach można było dostrzec wszystkie grzechy dziewczyny. Odwrócił się w stronę kobiety i rzekł:<p>

**-Jesteś bezczelną kobietą.**

Germaine nie mogła sobie odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie:

**-…dlaczego?**

* * *

><p>Wokół gilotyny zebrało się dużo ludzi. Chcieli ujrzeć koniec Córy Zła, lecz jedna dziewczyna stojąca niedaleko nie była ani trochę szczęśliwa. Gdy ujrzała osobę przed sobą osobę, którą tak kochała oczy jej się zaszkliły. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niej piękni, lecz gdy do jej uszy dobiegły dźwięki dzwonów rozpłakała się gorzko. Zanim uciekła podeszła do Germaine wyszeptała cichutko:<p>

**-Jesteśmy takie same.**

I uciekła. Germaine i Rilliane nie różniły się tak bardzo, obie straciły ukochane osoby i obie ich zabiły.

**-Ach…przepraszam**

* * *

><p>Clarith przechadzała się po kaplicy, w której zamieszkała po śmierci swojej przyjaciółki. Zauważyła dziewczynę była zagubiona i smutna. Białowłosa przez chwilę się jej przyglądała. Dziewczynka nie zauważyła mokrej posadzki i upadła. Clarith podbiegła do niej i podała jej rękę. Tak właśnie rozpoczęła się ich przyjaźń.<p>

* * *

><p>Białowłosa nie mogła spać, cały czas widziała piękną zielonowłosą dziewczynę. Wyjrzała przez okno, zauważyła, że jej nowa przyjaciółka się spowiada nie chciała podsłuchiwać, ale jedno zdanie nie umknęło jej uwadze. Okazało się, że dziewczyna, była Córą Zła.<p>

Clarith chcąc pomścić śmierć swojej przyjaciółki. Podeszła za Rilliane z nożem w ręce, była gotowa już to zrobić, lecz nie mogła. Patrząc na dziewczynę widziała dawną siebie. _**„Samotna w świecie złym zgubiła się. Nie było nikogo co by pomógł** jej.''_2

* * *

><p>Mimo, że na początku z niczym sobie nie radziła to szybko gotować się nauczyła. I pierwszym danie jakie przygotowała, było jej ulubione Brioche z dzieciństwa. Clarith nie pamiętała za dużo z tej plaży, lecz cały czas ją zastanawiało. Kimże był ten chłopiec co w jej duszę patrzył?<p>

* * *

><p>Allen siedział w pustym, ciemnym pokoju nic w nim nie było, lecz jedna rzecz była dla niego ważna. Jego siostra. Czy jest ktoś kto się nią zajmuje? Czy jest ktoś kto jej pomaga? Wierzy, że jego ukochana siostra jest bezpieczna, a gdy się odrodzą będą znów grali w ich ulubione gry z dzieciństwa.<p>

**KONIEC**

1 Cytat z tłumaczenia „Regret Message" An Tsuki

watch?v=RJ6he6nkZu8

2 Cytat z tłumaczenia "Daughter of White" AnTsuki

watch?v=RJ6he6nkZu8


End file.
